TheMysteriousMrEnter
Jonathan Rozanski (born ), known by his username TheMysteriousMrEnter, John Enter or simply Mr Enter, and formerly Brovania, is a YouTuber and reviewer from Chicopee, Massachusetts, best known for his "Admirable Animation" and "Animated Atrocities" series. He harshly criticizes TV episodes he finds distasteful or unpleasant and embraces TV episodes he enjoyed. Along with his reviewing channel, Mr. Enter also creates gaming videos. Personal life Initially, Mr. Enter had been very secretive about his life, but he began sharing his personal life on the internet as years progressed. Mr. Enter grew up in Chicopee, Massachusetts. He is diagnosed with Asperger's syndrome, a developmental disorder and an autism spectrum disorder (ASD) characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction and nonverbal communication, along with restricted and repetitive patterns of behavior and interests. Consequently, he has been a victim of bullying. He has a brother and two sisters - he is the oldest. He had an estranged father and, in addition, Mr. Enter was verbally abused by his mother and his step-father when he was growing up. Out of both parents, he only keeps contact with his mother - refusing to let his biological dad or step dad around in his life. Mr Enter considers himself "asexual" and "aromantic," which allows him a unique perspective on issues of romance and sex. This is evidently seen in videos such as his "Homer Badman" and "Peter-Assment" reviews where he possesses strong opinions on the subject. Religiously, Mr. Enter is an agnostic atheist. In both his videos and DeviantArt journals, he states that his "lack of belief in the afterlife greatly informs a crippling fear he has of death and oblivion," which he has tried to cope with as a strong motivator for him in his creative and professional life. Politically, Mr. Enter identifies as a centrist libertarian, and prescribes to horseshoe theory. In several videos, he displays equal frustration towards both the left and the right, and is known to write lengthy journal entries on DeviantArt to that effect. Mr. Enter is also a fan of art, as shown by the thumbnails of his videos being animated in Microsoft Paint. Even his profile picture is a MS Paint drawing of him, suggesting that he is camera shy. Reviews Mr Enter often reviews episodes of animated TV shows, but also reviews internet sketches and animated movies. He has a prominent moral compass and takes the concept of right and wrong very seriously. He used to be a "brony" reviewer, and an active member of the "Brony Analyst Community" on YouTube. During that time, he made reviews on every episode from the first four seasons of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. In a DeviantArt journal in 2015 titled "Willpower and Life", Mr. Enter announced an end to his brony review videos due to losing interest in writing them. For his Admirable Animations, he reviews episodes from TV shows such as Courage the Cowardly Dog, Gravity Falls, Teen Titans, Samurai Jack, and Powerpuff Girls. ''Mr.Enter prefers shows originating from the the late 90's era, late 2000's era, and 2010's era, reportedly prefering children's animation due to a "personal distaste for graduitous sex, violence, and toilet humor which has become prevalent in modern so-called 'adult' animation." Nonetheless, he holds high regard for adult animated works which do not heavily rely on these things, most notably ''Bojack Horseman, which has since become his personal favorite animated show of all time. For Animated Atrocities, his list consists mainly of SpongeBob (though he did review episodes from the show for Admirable Animations) and Family Guy, but he's also included films such as Chicken Little, Tentacolino, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (regrettably, because he loves the show and Lauren Faust), Ed, Edd, n Eddy, Cars 2, and Teen Titans Go!. He also includes dropped pilots, including The Groovenains or Bubsy ''as Animated Atrocities. Mr Enter has also created videos outlining the "Top 10 worst episodes" of a show. His lists include but are not limited to: "Top 10 Worst Patrick's a Prick Episodes", "Top 10 Worst Squidward Torture Porns", and "Top 11 Worst Episodes Reviewed". In addition, he has a "Top 5 most hated cartoon episode list ever." This includes the ''SpongeBob episodes "One Coarse Meal" and "Seahorse Seashell Party". At the top of the list is "1 Night in Gottlieb" from Allen Gregory, an animated show that he used to consider the worst to have been ever made until he reviewed Breadwinners, Mr. Pickles, and Adult Party Cartoon. On April 5, 2017, he returned to his gaming videos as Challenge Accepted! Vlog He uploaded his first vlog shortly after his "Truth or Square" episode on August 10, 2014. He addressed many points about his personal life and the future of the channel. It can be found here. Criticisms and Controversies Despite his popularity, Mr. Enter is considered by many to be one of the most controversial reviewers on YouTube. Criticism has been directed mainly towards the style, substance and methodology of his reviews. His editing has been criticized by some to be of "poor quality", where Mr. Enter repeatedly uses footage from the material he is reviewing, essentially using it in a loop. His "transitions from one argument to the next" has also been criticized as being too short or abrupt. Despite this, the editing has vastly improved ever since he hired an editor to edit his reviews. This improvement is first seen in his review of the episode "Shop Talk" from MLP Tales. The majority of criticism however, is directed towards the substance and methodology, or the manner in which he reviews the subject matter. Viewers note a "disturbing amount of genuine rage, and harshness in tone and inflection" delivered by Mr. Enter in his videos, where he often becomes extremely angry towards an aspect of the show or film such as its animation, its characters or its writers "devoid of comedic intent and entertainment." Many also criticize Mr. Enter as being too "officious, proselytising or imposing", regarding the manner in which he takes personal issue with the TV show's or film's morals or messages. According to many, he presents conjecture and opinions as facts that should be considered as such - chastising those who would believe otherwise. Some viewers describe his points, criticisms and arguments as "too nitpicky", where he sometimes focuses the entire review mainly on the flaws, plotholes and oversights of the show or film. In addition, some also criticize the way Mr. Enter handles criticism, and dismisses it as a "result of Asperger's syndrome", according to Mr. Enter. Because of this, many see his points and ideas as plausible, but overall criticisms and arguments as "unfair or invalid." He has been criticized by some YouTubers such as MacboyReducX, Clay Claymore, TVBRobotnikReturns, RebelTaxi, and Emer Prevost, due to how extremely serious he believes cartoons should be taken, what some people believe to be a poor sense of humor, and creating one of the most used memes ever created known as "notebooks". According to RebelTaxi in his 68th Pizza Party Podcast, he considers him a "nitpicker". On July 10, 2013, Mr. Enter uploaded his second Animated Atrocities review. In it, he reviewed the SpongeBob episode "A Pal For Gary", an episode written by Casey Alexander. In the introduction of the video, he showed screencaps of tweets made by Casey. In them, Casey states that he was actually fond of "A Pal For Gary". In response to that, Mr. Enter called him an "idiot" and "a f***ing moron". He later went on to reveal that this episode was his least favorite of the series; this sparked harsh criticism from his fans. In response to the incident, Enter later apologized. However, as is usual with pretty much every YouTuber, his fans went overboard and developed a tendency to harshly criticize and bash the creators of Teen Titans Go!. In February 2017, a YouTuber named Dicaprio Delorean claims Mr. Enter's reviews were unoriginal, and closely resembles other reviewers such as RebelTaxi, Nostalgia Critic, and Jeremy Jahns (even though Mr. Enter cited at least Nostalgia Critic to be an inspiration). According to Dicaprio, Enter mostly "just repeated" RebelTaxi's review of Rapsittie Street Kids, Jeremy Jahns's review of Cars 2, and TheHeroOfTomorrow's review of The Night B4 Christmas. She also dislikes Enter's sense of humor, as she believes it to be generic and cliche. Despite these criticisms and controversies, further criticism has been directed towards Mr. Enter's fanbase. The majority of his fanbase vehemently defend Mr. Enter on the grounds of him dealing with Asperger's syndrome, depression, anxiety, stress and a plethora of other mental disorders. Some former subscribers and viewers note that instead of aiding Mr. Enter to learn and grow better, they dismiss criticism as "hate" and to simply "respect Mr. Enter's opinions as only opinions". Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers